Together
by 13UsUkNekito
Summary: Un accidente ocurrio hace 3 meses y dejo a Arthur en coma, una noche, Le pide a Alfred que lo mate y que muera con el,¿Aceptara Alfred?,¿Que pasara con ellos despues de la muerte? /One-shot


Hallo! aqui vengo con un one-shot que tenia y que estaba olvidado xd, lo subo por mientras que trabajo en "Casados por error".  
>Disclaimer : Hetalia no me pertenece, si no, solo habria yaoi<br>Advertencias: Otra dimension  
>Disfruten!<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Together"<strong>

El reloj del hospital marcaba ya las 7 de la tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo y el cielo se estaba tiñiendo de un rojizo naranjo.

En una de las tantas habitaciones se encontraban dos personas, una de ellas estaba en la cama, sin moverse ni mostrar señal de vida alguno, mientras que la otra, estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama, mirando seriamente y a la vez preucupadamente al cuerpo inmovil.

El cuerpo inmovil era un chico que aparentaba unos 23 años de edad, era rubio, con unas cejas un tanto grandes, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero eran de un hermoso color verde, su piel era un tanto palida, mientras que el otro chico, aparentaba unos 18 años de edad, su cabello tambien era rubio, pero mas oscuro y tenia un mechon anti-gravedad hacia la derecha, usaba gafas sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, su piel era un poco mas oscura.

¿Sus nombres?,…., solo el rubio con gafas podria responder a aquello, pero no tendria tiempo, sus nombres eran Arthur Kirkland..quien permanecia inmovil en la cama y Alfed , quien miraba y permanecia al lado de Arthur.

Pero…,¿Qué habia pasado para que estuvieran en el hospital?,¿Por qué solo Arthur estaba lastimado y Alfred solo tenia heridas menores?

Lo que habia pasado era que Alfred iba camino a visitar a Arthur luego de la escuela, lo que no sabia, era que Arthur habia ido a comprar y que estaba a unos cuantos pasos atrás ,Alfred iba a cruzar la calle para llegar, pero no se percato que un auto venia, solo Arthur, el cual, empujo a Alfred lejos del auto dejandose a el ser atropellado.

Despues de eso, Alfred llamo desesperado a una ambulancia, pero como esta nunca llegaba, tomo a Arthur y lo llevo al hospital mas cercano, y era por ello que estaban ahí….

Pero eso, habia pasado hacia ya 3 meses, y Arthur aun no despertaba, estaba ahí, como un vegetal, sin hacer nada, pero estaba vivo, pero no despertaba, no habia rastro de que lo haria…

Alfred iva a verlo todos los dias para hacer lo posible porque despertara,pero nada daba resultados.

El doctor entro a la sala y llamo a Alfred para conversar afuera.

-Jones…, debo decirte que ya no podemos hacer nada mas por Kirkland, su familia y yo ya lo discutimos, vamos a desconectar a Arthur…-

-¡¿Qué!,¡¿Esta loco!,¡No pueden hacer eso!, Arthur aun esta vivo, yo lo se!, yo se que el despertara, yo lo se…-Una vez mas, las lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Alfred…, habia llegado el fin y no habia podido hacer nada.

-Lo lamento…, mañana le desconectaremos…, por hoy, puedes irte a la hora que desees, realmente lo lamento mucho…-El doctor le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda y se retiro, dejando a Alfred consumiendose en la desesperacion y trizteza…

Aquel dia en que ocurrio el accidente, Alfred no habia ido porque si a casa de Arthur, habia ido para declararsele, pero no pudo…

La noche llego a toda la cuidad, dando vida la cuidad nocturna.

Alfred miraba a Arthur, seria la ultima vez que le viera, la ultima vez….Con sumo cuidado se poso sobre Arthur , le miro a los ojos y aunque quizas estos no estuvieran abierto, le miraba, aunque sus oidos talvez no escuchen , el lo dira de todas maneras.

-Arthur…, te amo, te amo mucho, te amo, te amo…-Con ello, termino de decir su confesion besando a Arthur, sintiendo sus labios por primera y ultima vez.

Se separo y miro el cuerpo con tristeza, de un momento a otro siente como una mano se posa en su mejilla, y unos ojos verdosos a medio abrir le miran con delicadeza y tambien tristeza.

-¡¿A-arthur!-

-A-alfred…, yo tambien te amo…, y-y se qe voy a morir, se que me desconectaran de la maquina que me mantiene vivo…, p-por eso…queria preguntarte si…-

-¿S-si…?

-¿Mo-moririas conmigo?-Los ojos verdosos le miraban tiernamente, esperando por una respuesta, era arriesgado lo que pedia, pero no queria morir solo, el queria estar con Alfred…

**Donde sea que estes, yo ire contigo a todos lados, sere tu sombra si es necesario, y me iluminare a mi mismo en la oscuridad para que veas que no te abandonare, porque estare junto a ti siempre y por siempre.**

_**-**_Si…, quiero morir contigo Arthur-

-A-alfred…, en el cajon de aquel mueble…hay un cuchillo…-

Alfred va en busca del arma y vuelve, acomodandose encima de Arthur sin aplastarlo, acomodo el arma entre el pecho de Arthur y el de él.

**Porque hoy sera nuestra ultima noche, nuestra maravillosa ultima noche juntos, en donde diremos adios al mundo y nos tomaremos las manos y escaparemos de este horrible lugar, en donde no importa si pasamos a otra vida, vamos a ir a ese lugar, a un mundo mucho mejor…, juntos, mi amado.**

Alfred mira una vez mas a Arthur y este le da un tierno beso, a medida que se hace mas profundo,Alfred clava el cuchillo en ambos pechos, y luego, los une a travez del arma.

La maquina que mantenia a Arthur vivo dejo de sonar y marco ese tipico sonido cuando siente que el corazon a dejado de palpitar.

_En el Reino de los cielos, un gran señor, algo viejo, revisaba unos documentos, cuando encontro lo que buscaba, mando a llamar a su asistente y le dijo que buscara a esos dos angeles para que volvieran a ser humanos o quien sabe, animales….., no…, serian representantes de paises._

_-Arthur, Alfred…un gusto verlos-_

_-¡Un gusto tambien Dios!-respondio alegre Alfred_

_-Un gusto-Saludo cortesmente Arthur_

_-Chicos, como veran su llegada a aquí no fue muy bonita, como recompensa a ello, les hare vivir denuevo en una nueva dimension, en donde existe un planeta llamado "Tierra" esta recien formandose, al igual que sus paises que le conformaran, uds, representaran un pais cada uno, habra dificultades, pero les aseguro, que aunque no recuerden esta conversacion conmigo, uds estaran juntos-_

_-¿Qué paises seremos?-Pregunto un no muy confiado Arthur_

_-Eso lo veran cuando nazcan denuevo, hasta entonces, sean muy felices-_

_-¡Gracias!-Junto con esto Alfred tomo la muñena de Arthur y se dirigio a donde Dios le indico, junto con esto se despidieron de sus amigos y viajaron…a nacer denuevo._

_**Porque no importara donde y como, en que tiempo, en que mundo, animal,humano,paises, no importaba nada de aquello…Alfred y Arthur estarian juntos por siempre**_

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero les haya gustado ;w;<br>Por cierto, soy atea, hice mension de Dios para que la historia fuera mas cuerda :3  
>¿Reviews para esta escritora novata?<p> 


End file.
